reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tall Trees
Tall Trees is a constituent region of the West Elizabeth territory. A river forms the border on neighbor territory of New Austin to the West. The sister region of Great Plains lies to the east. This region resembles the Redwoods of Northern California and is one of two areas in the game where snow can be seen in mountains, (the other being in the northwest corner of New Austin). Tall Trees are ideal hunting grounds, being home to many different types of big game wildlife (especially the rare Bears and Elks), making it useful for advancing in the Master Hunter Challenges. Locations in Tall Trees *Aurora Basin *Bearclaw Camp *Cochinay *Manzanita Post *Nekoti Rock *Pacific Union Railroad Camp *Tanner's Reach Tips In addition to being one of the most fruitful hunting spots, it is also one of the most dangerous. Many of the animals that make Tall Trees their home won't make a second thought about mauling you. In addition to the not-so-friendly wildlife, the other hunters in the area might not be too keen about you trespassing on their hunting spots. *As exciting as the prospect of bears may seem, be sure to carry a hardy amount of ammunition, medicine, and Chewing Tobacco (or Snake Oil if you like). * Every time you venture out into the woods, a powerful rifle, such as the Buffalo Rifle will do you good. * If possible do all your hunting in the day, as night may hinder your vision,and the last thing you want is a cougar sneaking up on you, * Save after a good hunt, you never know when you might be attacked and killed, and you don't want to lose all that meat. * Be aware of your surroundings, look around every few seconds for signs of movement because animals have a tendency to attack from behind when you least expect it. * And turn off your music it can be very dangerous because you might miss the sounds of a Bear or Cougar. * Finally, avoid using bait during your visits to Tall Trees, there are plenty of animals in the woods that are easy to find, and you may attract some unwanted visitors aside from than that Elk you wanted, some very large unwanted visitors. *Whistling for your horse will also attract nearby predators, so be wary when calling... unless of course you want to attract several grizzly bears. *The abandoned cabin in Tanner's Reach is a good bear-spotting site. Once you kill a bear nearby, the danger in the air will call other bears to the site. You can run inside the cabin and wait for the next few bears to show up. Looking out the windows or open door will eliminate the bears' element of surprise, as they will circle the cabin once they arrive. You can even shoot the bears through the window or open door, making for a safe spot because the bears cannot get in through the door. Native Plants *Hummingbird Sage Flower *Violet Snowdrop Leaf Native Animals *Beaver *Bighorn Sheep *Boar *Bobcat *Coyote *Cougar (Scarce, more common in multiplayer) *Deer *Eagle *Elk *Fox *Grizzly Bears *Hawk *Wolves *Rabbit Trivia *The multiplayer US Army character, Tall Trees Ty, is most likely from this area. *Brumas and Khan are both found in Tall trees in Free Roam, while Lobo is found in Singleplayer Category:Redemption Locations Category:Tall Trees Category:West Elizabeth Category:Locations